wrestlingunitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Saiko Hotaru
Kabuchiko, Tokyo, Japan|resides = Kabuchiko, Tokyo, Japan|names = Psycho Sai Saiko Hotaru SAIKO|height = 5′0″|weight = 120 lbs|billed = Kabuchiko, Tokyo, Japan|trainer = Kinkaku Sakura Tsuki Moon|debut = 2015}}Saikoro Hotaru '''(Born on January 1st, 1997) better known as ''SAIKO'', is a Japanese Professional Female Wrestler and is currently wrestling for Joshi Extreme Takeover. Early Years Saikoro Hotaru was born January 1st, 1997 in Kabuchiko, Tokyo, Japan. Her parents were both born and raised in Japan but that is all Hotaru remembers of them due to the fact of when she was two, her parents were killed in a car accident. After the Death of her parents, Hotaru was sent to live with her Aunt, Suki Kasai, a famous Japanese dancer who preformed under the name: Tsuki Moon. By the age of fifteenth, Hotaru dropped out of school and ran away from home. Not far after leaving hom, Hotaru started to find herself in dirty situations which after a while lead Kinkaku Sakura (A fledgling member of the Yakuza) to 'take care' or Hotaru...but Kinkaku speared her life instead. After the in counter, Kinkaku took Hotaru in from the streets; 'adopting' her and started to train her the of her wrestling. Inner City Championship Wrestling In early August, Hotaru was signed to a company called Inner City Championship Wrestling (ICCW) that is linked to International Wrestling Alliance (IWA). She was labeled as a Heel while wrestling there. Hotaru spent a year in ICCW, winning the Women's Championship twice against names like Livvy Graves and Kyle Lewis but after her last title reign, she left for a short break. Joshi Extreme Takeover After her short break from wrestling, Hotaru was offered a contact for Joshi Extreme Takeover aka JET in March of 2018. For a long while Hotaru wrestled her full name and ran with a heel stable known as the KAGUYA-Gun. She spent most of her time in the stable tag teaming with her best friend and mentor: JUNKO. However in late 2018, JUNKO was released for unknown reasons and soon after, Hotaru let too. After a long hiatus, Hotaru returned as a sadistic Heel only going by her first name SAIKO (taking notes from JUNKO) and soon after her return JUNKO followed. Soon the original three of KAGUYA-Gun( that being Kaguya herself) was reunited and at the Cross Company show "Trifecta", KAGUYA-Gun went on to defeat the team of Mizuki Nakata, IZM and Natsu Toyama, reclaiming dominance over JET. Personal Life Saikoro Hotaru was born and still resides in Kabuchiko, Tokyo, Japan with Kinkaku Sakura. She barely remembers her parents and was considered a orphan at age two. Her full name Saikoro Hotaru (サイコロ ホタル) means "Diced Firefly " while her shortened name/ring name: Saiko Hotaru (サイコ ホタル) means "Insane Firefly" which is where she gets her nicknames: Psycho Hotaru & Killer Firefly. Hotaru is a big fan of Japanese Urban Legends and has three moves she uses in wrestling named after the stories: The Red Room Curse, Sunshine 60 and the story of Teke-Teke which is a Urban Legend of a young schoolgirl that was cut in half by an oncoming train after she had fallen in the tracks and that now wanders around with a scythe, “dropping in” on unsuspecting victims and cuts them in half so that she’s not alone. Out side of the wrestling ring, Hotaru is close to Mia Marie Vega, Sidney Knight and Vega's Cousin, Corrina Grey. In Wrestling '''Finishers * RED ROOM (Spinning headlock lariat into a backbreaker) * PSYCHO-IMPALER (Backbreaking GTR) * D.B.F AKA DEATH BY FIREFLIES (After setting her opponent up, SAIKO flips them off before running/bouncing off the rope to hit her move which is a middle Rope-Positioned Running Knee Smash) Signatures * THE TEKE-TEKE LOCK (Crossface Chicken Wing) * FLIP THE SWITCH (Monkey Flip) * MOB PSYCHO MOONSAULTS (Moonsault off each rope in sequence) * LUCIOLA SPLASH (High-angle frog splash, sometimes while turning position in mid-air) * Moonsault Double Stomp * Running High Knee * Inverted headlock backbreaker * SAI-ANARA (Hurricanrana from the top rope) * Springboard senton bomb followed by a springboard moonsault * Running front drop, knocking the opponent into the turnbuckles * Diving double foot stomp to the back of the head of a bent over opponent * Enzuigiri * Tombstone Piledriver * Snap Suplex * Dragon sleeper Nicknames * JAPANESE DEATH LEGEND * KUCHISAKE-ONNA * '' THE MOB PSYCHO'' * The Living Firefly of JET * Sai-Sai * Psycho Hotaru * Killer Firefly Managers * JUNKO * KAGUYA-Gun Wrestlers managed * JUNKO * KAGUYA-Gun Stables Entrance themes * "PA PA YA!!" by BABYMETAL (Since returning to JET) * Na Na Na - My Chemical Romance Nightcore